SIX DAYS: Countdown to Judgment Day
by Gertie-Wallace
Summary: Dinah has moved into Gatlin after her former foster parents kick her out. Meanwhile, Malachi has to deal with the hardships of family life. we follow them and others as they countdown to the Gatlin Massacre. Chapter two updated, I made it a bit longer.
1. Sunrise Day 1: Dinah

9 DAYS: Countdown to Judgment Day

Sunrise- Day 1: Dinah

**A.N.: YAYZ!!!! FIRST FAN FIC THINGY!!!!!! Oh, let see what should I tell you for this…the character's are mostly from the COTC remake...yes…SciFi made a REMAKE OF CHILDREN OF THE CORN!!!!! Anyways, for example I will be using Preston Bailey's Isaac, Not John Franklin's. oh yeah…I don't own Malachi, Isaac, or any of them...just the adults and Dinah…I think that's about it…LET'S GET IT ON!!!!**

* * *

_They were everywhere…the evil…the darkness. he looked at me, smiling…covered in blood. he moved in closer his long red hair almost touching my face. I looked around for someone to help all I saw was Isaac playing with the toy I gave him when I first got here. I tried to call for him, but nothing came out I wretched in his hands, feeling myself die. He started to laugh as I screamed..._

I woke up with ragged breaths. I looked around and the sun hit my eyes. I looked away and tried to get off my bed, which as it turns out, I wasn't on. I sighed and got up from the floor. When will these dreams end? They've been just popping up ever since I moved here. I looked at the mirror. I was a mess. My brown hair was pointing in every direction. I looked at the frame my mother's picture took up. I don't remember her ever waking up with messy hair. Even at the morgue her hair was neat. I just sighed and tried to brush it flat. what else could I do?

When I got downstairs, Aunt Magdalene was sitting at the table, blessing my lunch. I took the paper bag before she was done and went out the door. That annoyed the crap out of her, and that was just fine with me. I hated her. I hated her and this whole religious sect of a town. Ever since I moved in with her, all the adults just stared at me. Just stared, as if I was like, the Anti-Christ or something. Even as I walked to my new school, the teachers stared me down. No wonder my parent's ran away from this place.

I entered my first period class and waited for the teacher to come in to assign me a seat. Three girls looked at me and giggled. I could tell what kind of girls they were. I peered out the door to look for the teacher. They giggled even louder. I looked at them. "what's so funny?" I asked. they stopped. I sat down at the teacher's seat, looking around. "That's not a good idea." one of the gigglers said. "why is that?" I asked. one girl with a puffy pink hat snorted. I wanted to rip the hat off her head and shove it in her mouth. "Rachel...C'mon, she's new" said miss '_I don't think that's a good idea_'.  
"I'm Ruth, and this is Rachel. Your new here aren't you?" the last girl tapped Ruth "are you forgetting someone?"  
"oh...and this is Sarai. So...how has your new life been? We heard you moved here couple of weeks ago."  
"honestly" I started "not well...where the hell is the teacher?"  
Sarai chuckled. "there at morning prayer."  
"Morning Prayer?"  
Rachel butted in. "yep, alll the adults go to the church and do little prayer thing. It's sort of dumb really..."  
I just nodded and looked around. what could I say to that? I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them I would be with them...and live my life the way it should have been. A crumpled piece of paper hit my nose. So, much for the old life. "yes?" I asked the three girls.  
Sarai held up her hand "Guilty...it's, just...the seating chart is right over there." she pointed at a huge sign that you could notice from a mile away. "of course it is." I said. all three giggled again. I got up and look at the massive board. I saw my name and sighed. I've been doing that alot. I sat at my seat and put my head on the desk. the teacher finally came in five minutes later and we started class.

When the final bell rang. I ran as fast as I could out of there nearly ramming into one of the students. I mutter sorry and kept walking, not knowing who I bumped into. I just had to get out of the school. when I got to the exit, I realized...I left my sketchbook in my fifth period class. I groaned as I ran back. when I got there. I over heard Mr. Breen scolding one of his students. so I waited outside.

"You missed my class again, Malachi." the teacher said. "I know your father has you working very hard on Saturday's ritual, but your schoolwork is important as well. I heard the boy muttering "sorry" and "it's your stupid ritual". Mr. Breen just sighed and left when he saw me he walked faster. I finally entered the room to get my book. The Malachi was looking through it. "that would be mine" I said. he turned around, but before he could say anything, I screamed and fainted.


	2. The Stranger Day 1: Malachi

COUNTDOWN TO JUDGMENT DAY

**A.N.: second chapter...woot-woot...I'm debating whether to make this a crossover or not. theirs a part of me that wants to add the siren warning from silent hill, you know with the whole darkness pyramid head thing...I don't know...anyway, as ms. Sergent says: ONWARD!  
**

**

* * *

**

The Stranger-Day 1: Malachi

Its not that I hate my dad.

it's just...I want to blow his brains out some day and then shove his remains in the toilet. I mean, its not like he's a bad dad...he just does bad, stupid, drug-induced things... maybe he is a bad dad....or maybe I had a bad mom. Either way, my life is just one bad cliche. The School Counselor says its just teenage angst...Teenage Angst, I wish.

I walked downstairs, hoping he was still asleep. All I had to do was just walk out the door, get on my bike, and pedal. I felt something tug hard on my hair. Of course he was awake.

"where do you think your going?!" he asked, throwing me to the floor.

"I was going to school before you decided to..." I didn't finished, for his boot decided to lodge itself between my ribs. I thought I heard something crack.

"why do I treat you like this? do you know why?" he asked, moving his foot.

"because" I gasped "you love me..."

"Exactly" he said, helping me up. "Now, don't you have a ritual to help set up? Father David is entrusting this responsibility to you. And if I am embarrassed, well...I'm sure you know

what would happen." I cringed at the thought.

The basement felt darker than usual as I went through the trap door. That was one thing I hated about this whole fucking town: it's all connected. Every house had trap doors that led into the tunnels that **all** led to the church, that ugly, brownstone church. I don't know what our ancestors were thinking making everything connected, It just scares the fucking shit out of me.

Even though it only took a few minutes it felt like hours. I guess it usually does when your walking into hell. I opened the door and went up the stairs where Sister Magdalene was waiting for me. "Your late" she said.

"I usually am." I answered back.

"Father David is not going to be pleased." she said

"He never is" I grumbled. walking through the doors of the church. I hated the place. It was filled with these grotesque paintings of the book of revelations.

"This way" Sister Magdalene said, pointing to the double doors of his office, Father David's office.

"You wished to see me sir?" I asked him, just sticking my nose out of door.

"ah! Yes, Malachi. Come, Come in!" he called out. I went inside but stood as close to the door as possible.

"oh, come on. I won't bite. please sit down!" he said, offering a chair. I hesitantly sat and looked at the wall above him. It was covered in pictures of teenage girls, all of which had short ragged cut hair and white robes. Angels, they would call them. Father David noticed what I was looking at them.

"Beautiful girls aren't they? All virgins as well. And all gave themselves to god. lovely, is it not?" Not really, but I wouldn't let him know that. I know what really happened to them, and now another innocent girl, most likely someone I knew, will end up being another memento on that wall.

"I'm sure your father had told you about the amount of responsibility you will hold as keeper of the book, as I am Sister Magdalene went through the rules with you."

"uh...Yes?" My father might have mentioned it while bashing my head in.

"Is that a question? Maybe you are not ready for such responsibly"

"Oh, I am ready" I better be ready...for my life's sake.

"Then would you mind reciting the rules for me?" What a Dick....

"I can't open the book.  
The book must never leave it's case until ritual night, in case of tainting.  
The book must never leave the book-keeper.  
Only the Father can read the contents of the book....Oh, and don't eat around the book, in case of accidental soiling. did I cover every thing?"

He chuckled, then got serious. "You forgot the single, utmost important rule of all."

"Don't take it to the bathroom with me?"

he looked at me with such intensity that looked like the eyes my father gave me, when my mother tried to leave.  
"No one out of the church must know you are...No one. Understand?" The Father finally said.

"C-Completely" I stammered, which is not something I do often.

"Good" he said opening a drawer from his desk, where he took out the book. You would think they would have it in some shrine closet. He handed the book to me, then he took a picture from his pocket and handed it to me as well.

"what's this?" I asked reaching for it.

"This is our newest angel. I believe you know her."

I looked down at the picture and groaned...it was Rachel.

It was lunch time by the time I got to school. I tried to get there earlier, but Mag had me running "errands". I ran into the cafeteria, looking for Amos or Rachel. I saw Amos at the corner...Alone.  
"Hey Amos..." I huffed, starting to feel the strain of running.

"Mal...Where have you been? Breen is getting fed up with your cuts."

"Ah, he'll understand..." I sat down.

"listen...I need to tell you something..." only a few hours passed and I'm already breaking the first rule...

when I finished, I looked at him, waiting for it to sink in. His eyes got all buggy and he started to hyperventilate a little. "Whoa, Amos...have some...ah, juice." I said, offering his drink to him. "No...I'm fine." he said pushing it away. I shrugged and helped myself to it. He said he didn't want it.

"Have you told Isaac about this?" he asked, still shaking. Isaac. He had to bring up the little squirt. The little "Messiah"

"Why should he know? this should be settled among adults."

"Adults are the reason...Rachel's in danger."

"You know what I mean."

"Isaac is trying to help us. Before he came, the adult's would treat us like dirt-"

"they still do."

"-and we never would've never known of their secret church-"

"I would've told ya"

"Not if Isaac didn't come. He speaks the word of our lord, Malachi. Does he not at home?"

"oh, don't get all crusader on me, Amos."

"but he is our leader, our Messiah-"

"HE'S ONLY EIGHT-YEARS-OLD!!!!" I yelled, an unnecessary out burst on my part. I looked around to see if anyone else heard. the looks on every kid's face told me they did.

"yeah...listen. I'm gonna go..." I said, inching away from the table.

"The middle-schoolers have a half day today and the twerp gets pissed when I don't pick him up on time...so, yeah." I ran out of there, leaving a totally confused cafeteria. I bumped into Mr. Breen, knocking all the books out of his hands.

"Thank you Malachi!" he snarled and bent down to pick up his books.

"I'm sorry sir." I knelt down to help.

"where were you fifth period?"

"Helping Father David."

"oh," he said as I gave him the last book. "we'll talk about this after school. Now get to class!" he said.

"yes sir!" I said, saluting. I stayed like that till I couldn't see him any more, and ran to the tube...he made me late.

By the time I got to the tube (**A.N: its an enclosed bridge that connects the high school to the pre-k/kindergarten/elementary/basically all lower schools**), Isaac was already waiting for me.

"Your late" he said. I've been getting that a lot lately.

"Yeah, well...sue me"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, curious.

"Never mind" I said, taking his book bag.

"So, where to?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"The cornfield" He answered. Of course he wanted to go to the cornfield. He always wants to go to the cornfield.  
It wasn't a far walk, actually it was just across the street. He practically ran in, as if it was candy mountain or something. I went in behind him...I, in case of being seen, didn't run in as if it was candy mountain or something. When I got to the clearing, Isaac had already started his little "call upon the gods" dance. I just watched him. I used to join in, but that was before I became a part of Father David's Thing...I just don't believe in anything anymore. Isaac stopped and pointed at the corn.

"He's coming! and he brought us a gift!" I looked over at what he was pointing at...and the corn started rustling...Crap, was all I could think of at the moment. Someone had stepped out of the corn...It was a...boy? some little Amish kid with brown hair and an empty cloth bag. I almost laughed out loud...Almost. He put down the bag and kneeled so he and Isaac were face to face. Isaac nodded at me to get the bag. I grabbed it. The Amish kid then walked over, but real slowly, to me and put his hand on my head and I blacked out.

when I woke up, I was on the dirt floor and the kid had left. Isaac just looked at me smiling and pointed at the bag. I looked at it, I saw that the bottom was covered in a red liquid. I looked down at myself and saw I was covered in the same liquid..._Blood._  
I struggled to get up. I looked at Isaac again. He was still smiling...

I ran as fast as I could back to the school...school was almost over and kids were getting there stuff from their lockers, so I'm sure a few noticed a blood-stained Malachi sprinting to the bathroom. I could have gone to the showers, but they were on the other side of the school. and there was no way I was gonna risk being seen by Sister Bella...or worse, Sister Magdalene.  
By the time I was done splashing water everywhere, blood water was all over the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror...what did I do?

I walked into Breen's room, and got tackled by a girl. I tried to see who it was, but she ran with no sorry. Kid's these days. I looked at Breen. he looked at me.

"You missed my class again, Malachi." He said. "I know your father has you working very hard on Saturday's ritual, but your schoolwork is important as well." Does he think I want to help with this ritual thing?

"it's your stupid ritual." I said under my breath.

"what was that?"

"I said sorry."

he looked at me and sighed..."try to be a kid, Malachi" he said before he left. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

I looked around and saw a new name on the seating chart, next to mine. a Dinah Watkins (**A.N: Watkins? really?**). Watkins? really? I looked over at her desk and saw a notebook. I know I shouldn't, for the fact it could be her secret diary or something, but I'm a nosy person. Deal. I opened the book. It was filled ingredients and herb names and crappy rhymes that made n sense...It was a spell book, and by the look of it, a book of shadows. Damn, how many rules can I break in one day?

"that would be mine"

Oh crap. I closed it fast and turned around. "uh...I can-" But before I could finish, She screamed so loud I had to cover ears. then she fell to the ground.

* * *

the nurse said she just had a "fright", what ever the hell that means. I mean, I'm not scary...am I? Intimidating, maybe. But scary? naw...  
She jumped up yelled. That was scary. I fell off my chair from the "fright". She looked at me.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" She yelled.

"Your afraid of me and yet you don't even know who I am?" I said trying to be as calm and "Cullen-esque" as possible. I don't know. Rachel and Ruth says that guy can calm down an entire riot so...I DON'T KNOW I'M SCARED!!!...I might of hurt this girl during the black out...if the black out even happened...

"Who are you!?!?!" She asked, a tad bit more calmly.

"I am Malachi Boardman. You?"

"D-Dinah...Dinah Watkins..."

"Dinah...Did I ever hurt you?" well...that's a straight-to-the-point question...  
She was quiet... "Yes" she finally said. Fuck...

"You did, In my dreams..."

"I beg your pardon?" what is this chick on?

"Your the man of my nightmares..."

"Uh...wow, that's not something a guy want's to hear..." What? its not.

the corners of her mouth went up a bit. Good sign. "I'm sorry...It's just...ever since I got here, I have been having these dreams and your in them...and Isaac-"

"Whoa wait, Isaac? How do you know Isaac?"

"He's my God brother."

* * *

"Dad, Isaac. I'm home..."

I looked around the dark house, no one home.

I made my way up the stairs. Their was a sound coming from my room, and flickers of lights. "god my life is a bad horror film" I muttered as I opened the door.

Annoyance came over me as I looked at Isaac sitting in my room watching the Jesus channel, on my TV. "Isaac, get out. I'm not in the mood for this today."

He didn't budge. He just kept looking at the TV. Pissed off, I took the remote and changed it to Boomerang. He turned to me.

"I was watching that." he said.

"I don't care." I answered. I plopped on the bed, causing Isaac to fly off. "oh crap, you okay kid?" I asked, getting off the bed to look for where he landed. He was laying on the carpet, rubbing his forehead. At that moment he looked like a regular eight year old boy, not the prophet persona he came here with.

"ow..." he finally said. I helped him up.

"Sorry kid...um...Did you eat?" Dumb question. He shook his head, maybe a not-so-dumb question? "You want anything?" he nodded his head. I took him downstairs to the kitchen. Inside the fridge was nothing but leftover lasagna from two days ago...Hooray for left overs....

he downed the whole thing as if he hadn't eaten for days. Which, knowing Dad, was probably true. thinking of parents reminded me of something.

"hey, Iz?"

"Isaac."

"yeah, whatever...do you have a god-sister?"

He pondered at this for a moment... "I had a God-_Mother_, and she had a daughter. So, yes...I believe I did. Why?"

"No reason. New girl at school. Said she was your god-sister..."

He nodded at me and took his plate to the sink. I looked out the window. Where the hell was dad? "Isaac?"

"What?"

"Where's my dad?"

He smiled at me...the same smile he gave me at the cornfield. "He's in the living room."

I looked at him then went to the living room...Where a cloth bag was waiting on the coffee table, and on the bottom of it was a brown stain. I didn't even want to open it, who would? I just looked, I think I knew what it was...I'm hoping I'm wrong...thought I'm sure I'm not...my knees felt weak, and finally gave in...I sat looking at the bag.

I'm not scary...am I?

**A.N.: OKAY!!! well, I think I'm gonna change it back to six days (my original title) because I don't want it to go on to long and bore people...though your probably bored now...IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!!! it's my first fic....anyways, expect chapter three during the weekend. it will be in Amos P.O.V.**


End file.
